Forbidden Love
by Queenphoenix
Summary: Syusuke decides to 'take' Yuuta. YAOI, lemon, incest, etc. You no like, you no read.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: YAOI, lemon, incest, etc. You don't like, you don't read.

This is my first incest fic. I'm not a big fan of incest, but this just popped into my head and I won't get anything else done until I write it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, and I take no responsibility for the sick inner workings of my mind.

* * *

Yuuta reeled back against the wall in shock as Syusuke all but shoved his tongue down his throat. _'What the hell?' _he thought as he tried to push his brother off him. Syusuke ignored his efforts, instead squashing him closer against the wall and pushing one of his legs between Yuuta's to press against his groin.

Yuuta groaned and finally managed to get his brother off him. "What the hell are you doing!" he growled.

Syusuke smiled slowly and leaned on the wall, one arm on either side of his brother. "You don't like it?" he enquired. "Your body says different" he indicated the semi-erection Yuuta was already sporting.

Yuuta blushed a bright red. "Get the hell away from me!" he yelled.

"No" Syusuke purred, before pressing his lips once again to Yuuta's. Yuuta's verbal protests were muffled as he resumed trying to push his brother off him.

Syusuke ignored his increasingly feeble struggles, instead running his hands up under his brother's shirt.

Syusuke pulled Yuuta away from the wall and pushed him down onto his bed. Yuuta, sensing what Syusuke was planning, renewed his struggles.

Once again, Syusuke ignored them. He pulled off Yuuta's shirt and began to nip and lick his way down Yuuta's chest.

"I've wanted this for a long time" he murmured before taking one of Yuuta's nipples in his mouth and rolling it with his tongue.

Yuuta gasped and once again tried to push his brother off him. "Aniki, this is wrong" he moaned as Syusuke's wandering hands found their way down his pants. "Stop…"

Syusuke instead began to undo Yuuta's fly. Yuuta tried desperately to stop him, but his hands were impatiently brushed aside.

Yuuta cried out and arched upwards, giving up all control as his arousal was engulfed by the warm, moist cavern of Syusuke's mouth. His fingers somehow tangled themselves in his brother's hair.

Syusuke smiled slightly and ran his tongue around Yuuta's length. He liked the taste of his brother.

Yuuta couldn't take it any more. He yelled as he came in his brother's mouth. "Aaaaagh! Aniki!"

Syusuke slowly lapped up Yuuta's seed before pulling a lube out of his pocket and discarding his own clothes, throwing them where he'd thrown Yuuta's.

Carefully coating his fingers in the substance, he inserted a single finger into Yuuta, withdrawing and reinserting it a few times before adding a second finger and scissoring, then inserting a third.

Finally, after inserting a fourth finger, he judged that Yuuta was ready. He withdrew his fingers and coated his princess in the lube. Yuuta moaned in disappointment at the loss, then moaned again in pleasure as Syusuke slowly, carefully thrust into him.

Syusuke fought hard not to come as he thrust himself into his brother. Yuuta was so warm and tight, almost unbearably so, but Syusuke wanted to make this moment last as long as possible.

He leaned forward and kissed Yuuta slowly, passionately to distract him from any pain he might feel. Then he began to thrust himself repeatedly into his brother.

Yuuta closed his eyes as he reached his second climax. He cried out as he came once more. Syusuke followed moments later, the tightening of his brother around him sending him over the edge.

They both lay together, panting exhaustedly, before Yuuta realised that his brother was really heavy.

"Get off" He pushed at his brother. "You're crushing me"

Syusuke obeyed, collapsing next to him. He reached up to stroke Yuuta's cheek, before pulling him into a gentle kiss. For the first time, Yuuta kissed him back.

Just then the door opened. The brothers sprang apart, Yuuta blushing as red as a ripe tomato. Their mother backed into the room, carrying a basket of folded clothes. "Something smells strange" she said as she turned around.

Spotting her sons, she put two and two together and quite obviously came up with four.

"Oh" was all she said as she dropped her basket in shock.

Yuuta hurriedly grabbed a pair of pants and pulled them on. Syusuke merely smiled, eyes closed, apparently unaffected by the awkward situation.

Mrs Fuji turned around and walked silently back out of the door, abandoning her clothes basket.

* * *

I hereby dedicate this fic to Tracy, the person responsible for scarring my mind and getting me hooked on this stuff. She is also the first (and only) person I know who will refer to a penis as 'Princess'. She probably doesn't read POT, but oh well, what the heck.

I can see a possible continuation here, but I don't think I'll continue it unless you guys want me to.

Also, I don't even know if Mrs Fuji appears in the anime, I've never seen her, so if she's OOC please tell me and I'll change it.

Reviews make my world go round, so even flames are accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Oujisama

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Dinner that night was an ordeal. Nothing was said about the incident, but it was as if somebody had set a time bomb – it was bound to go off sooner or later. The only person who didn't seem to notice the underlying tension was Syusuke, eyes closed in classic style as he added several spices to his meal.

Eventually, Mr Fuji could take it no more. He stood up, pushing his chair back with a horrible scraping noise, and ordered his sons to explain.

Yuuta blushed a horrible shade of red, looking as though he wished the ground would, at that exact moment, crack open and swallow him up.

"It was just sex" said Syusuke calmly

"Just sex!" asked his mother, shocked. "It was incest! And you're not even 15!"

Yuuta shot a look at his brother. Syusuke had made him feel like there was something special, and after all that, it was just about sex? Fine. Then it was sex Syusuke would never get again.

Yuuta abruptly stood up and walked out of the room.

A flicker of worry appeared briefly in Syusuke's eyes, then, unnoticed, it was gone. Syusuke quickly replaced it with his usual calm expression.

Excusing himself from his worried parents, Syusuke explained that he had homework to do and headed to his room.

* * *

Pulling out a random textbook for the look of things, he settled down to wait for Yuuta, knowing his brother would come to him – if only to demand an explanation.

He was right. Syusuke had barely enough time to get into his homework before Yuuta came storming in. Syusuke stood, placing a finger on his brother's lips, warning him to be silent before he'd even started. "What do you think they'd do if I told them I was serious?" he said quietly, before removing his finger from Yuuta's lips, thereby allowing his brother to speak.

Yuuta gaped at his brother, then stared at the ground. "So…?" His voice was hoarse.

Syusuke wrapped his arms around his brother, holding him close. "I never meant to hurt you" he whispered. He was silent for a while. Then he quietly spoke again. "… If you want, you can forget about this whole thing. Pretend it never happened"

Yuuta thought for a while, making no attempt to extricate himself from his brother's embrace. Syusuke was offering him a way out? Common sense told him he should take it. But… Syusuke had made him feel… something indescribable. He didn't want to let that feeling go.

He closed his eyes for a second, then opened them again. Hoping like hell he was making the right decision, he tilted his head up and kissed his brother on the lips.

"No. I don't want to forget" he said when he pulled away.

Syusuke kissed him back quickly before releasing his brother and pushing him towards the door.

Yuuta stumbled slightly, looking questioningly at Syusuke.

"We can't let them catch us again" explained Syusuke, noticing Yuuta's expression.

Understanding dawned in Yuuta's eyes. He nodded, before quickly leaving the room, not a moment too soon. As he slipped into his own room, he heard their mother's footsteps coming up the stairs.

* * *

I'm actually not really sure how long I can continue this. I admit, I am a little uncomfortable with writing about two brothers falling in love with each other. And yet for them to have a relationship against this sort of controversy, I feel that love is a necessary factor.

So this is really hard for me. Please be patient. And review. This is one story I won't write unless I get satisfactory reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Oujisama

And I'd like to thank White Alchemist Taya so, so much for admitting the last chapter was good even though it's not her style (nice way of saying she hates it). It really means a lot to me.

* * *

Chapter 3 

The next night, Mr and Mrs Fuji had to go out for the evening. Yumiko was staying with a friend, and they were reluctant to leave the two boys alone together, but Syusuke somehow managed to convince them it was ok to leave. Only the Gods knew how. Not even his parents, as they drifted out the door, were quite sure how he'd done it. But the fact remains, he had done it, and now he and Yuuta were going to be alone for quite some time.

As soon as he was sure their parents were gone, Syusuke pounced on Yuuta, dragging him to his bedroom.

This time, there was no way Yuuta was protesting. He was just as eager for action as Syusuke. He'd had a taste of pleasure and now he wanted more.

So now he was kissing his brother hungrily, once again pressed against the wall. Yuuta broke the kiss, panting slightly as he pulled off his brother's shirt and dove in for more.

When they finally came up for air, Yuuta licked his lips nervously then ducked down, fumbling awkwardly with Syusuke's fly. He wanted to give his brother the pleasure he'd been given last time.

Noticing that Yuuta was having trouble, Syusuke helped him, and in no time at all Syusuke's pants were lying abandoned in a corner of the room.

Yuuta gulped, poking Syusuke's swollen member nervously before gathering all his courage.

Syusuke moaned as his arousal was engulfed by his brother's mouth. Yuuta choked slightly, unprepared for the sudden fullness in his throat as Syusuke involuntarily thrust his hips forward.

Yuuta, with absolutely no clue what he was supposed to do next, opted for sucking on Syusuke's member, before running his tongue around the tip.

Syusuke, liking the sensations he was feeling, but not wanting to let go just yet, decided that was enough. He withdrew himself from Yuuta's mouth and pulled his brother to his feet.

Quickly removing Yuuta's clothes, he pushed his younger brother down onto the bed, pressing his toned body against his brother's as he kissed him passionately.

Both boys moaned as their arousals brushed together. Syusuke grabbed the lube he'd made sure was in the room, and coated it on his fingers. One after the other, he once again inserted four fingers into Yuuta, making very sure he was ready before removing his fingers and coating himself in the lube.

Positioning himself at Yuuta's entrance, he carefully thrust himself into the younger boy. Yuuta cried out, throwing his head back in ecstasy as Syusuke hit his 'sweet spot' on his first try.

Faster and faster they rocked together, their rhythm dissipating gradually as they both neared their climax.

Both unable to hold it any longer, they came within seconds of each other. They lay together, savoring the warmth created by their connected bodies, before Syusuke pulled out of Yuuta.

"We should get this mess cleaned up" he said lazily.

"Later…" replied Yuuta, exhausted.

He pulled his brother's arms around him and drifted off to sleep. Syusuke smiled down at him for a while, then relaxed against Yuuta's warmth and followed him into dreamland.

* * *

Ugh. I can see more chance for a continuation still, but this is a story I still don't really want to write, so I'm going to leave it as it is for now.

Depending on my mood, there may or may not be more chapters to this story. But any chapters from now on will all be treated as though it's the last one.

Anyway, please review. If you guys think this is getting old, I definitely won't write more.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Oujisama

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Syusuke woke when the door to their room opened. Blinking sleepily, he tried to make out who it was that had disturbed him. As the person drifted into focus, he realised with a start that he was still curled around Yuuta.

His sister stared at them both. "Oh-oh! Just wait till Mum and Dad hear about this!" she said gleefully.

Syusuke almost groaned. "Don't tell them" he begged.

"Hmm? The way I see it, if I keep this secret…" she trailed off triumphantly.

"I get it, I get it. We're you're slaves for life"

Yumiko grinned "Or at least until Mum and Dad find out"

Syusuke lay back down and closed his eyes. "That's probably going to be forever anyway"

"I know! Isn't that great!"

Syusuke tried to ignore her. Then something occurred to him. He opened his eyes again "Why are you back here, anyway?"

"I forgot something"

"Oh"

"Mum and Dad should be home soon" said Yumiko, as she wandered off. _'This is even worth the mental trauma of seeing my brothers naked…'_ She giggled to herself, already planning the countless tasks she would set them.

Syusuke moaned exhaustedly. He wanted more sleep. He gently shook Yuuta to wake him up, then crawled out of bed.

* * *

Yeah, I know. Really short. I'm trying to give it up. It just won't let me. As usual, I'm hoping this will be the last chapter. It probably won't be, but let's just pretend it is, ne? 


End file.
